Mythic Blood
by TheRaven1428
Summary: Akavryenne, an Ayleid Nymph truly from the planes of Mundus, bust raised on "our" Earth, finally wakes up in her homeland, Skyrim. Upon her almost Death at Helgen, she tames a livid Alduin, and is imprisoned by the Stormcloaks on Ralof's execution instead of hers. And she's the daughter of Valerica and Harkon. Or is she truly?
1. Snuff

Skyrim 11713

What the,…. Wher am I? This certainly isn't my full sized tempurpedic with a black silk duvet…

"Hey you. Your finally awake." That voice said. I'd know that vioce anywhere. God, please tell me I'm dreaming. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked straight into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there." Ralof. It was Ralof. I was in Skyrim. This can't be happening.

My eyes fully flutter open, and I stare straight into Ralof's eyes. His eyes widen.

"Your…. Your eyes… How? If it weren't for the pointed ears, and the literal snow white skin, I would say you're a dark haired Nord. What are you?" He said. I knew exactly what I was. I was a Nymph. I've heard of the Nymph being in the Elder Scrolls books, not actually in game. _I actually am one on Earth though, maybe that's it…_

But, Wait. No. I am _**in Skyrim**_... I am in a different world. One I've played through, as a video game. How am I in Skyrim? I surely can't be….

Dragonborn… Dovahkiin… Alduin's Bane… This was no save game. If I die, I die for real. There is no _reload, do-over, 'start again'_.

"Are you alright Lass?" I heard Ralof's voice ask me, bringing me out of my head. I nod.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial Officer barks.

"Or what?" I growl, deadly and low. "You'll send me to the _Eight Divines_, Imperial? You're only doing me a favor." Ralof's eyes are now slits at the 'Eight Divines comment'. Apparently, he didn't hear the sarcasm.

"_**What. Are You?**_" He snarls. I don't get this.

"Nymph… I'm a Nymph. No, you wouldn't have heard of me. I'm a _rare _woodland creature." Surprise, I am very similar to the Nymph of Greek and Latin myth.

"Right, let me guess. You're just an alchemist who's never seen the light of day and finally decided to step outside the door, and suddenly you're not so innocent. Are you, _Elf_?" The thief said. (Lokir as I recall from game-play.) - We had to do something when it snowed. –

I rolled my eyes, and put my feet up on the cart bench in the space between the solider and the thief. _"I remember there being leggings with this get-up. Did the legionaries think they could keep me as a __**pet**__? Geez, the nerve."_ I thought as I saw that the roughspun tunic that you wear to Helgen didn't have the ripped up pants. Just the flimsy top… arse's, the lot of them. I had the footwraps though.

I was broke out of my mental stupor at Lokir's "… _Akatosh, please help me." _ Poor Lokir, he had no idea. I snorted and shook my head.

"Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves, I bet they had something to do with this!" Ralof fumed.

"Drem, mal kodaav." (Peace, little bear.) "Peace, cub." I decided to put my knowledge of the Game/World to the test. A snort taking place of a laugh caught my attention to my left. Ah, yes… one of the Grand Conductors within this… Skyrim. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Bear of Eastmarch, Leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, (duh.) and Jarl of Windhelm. _"Tsk,tsk My Jarl. You had to go near a border. I swear the trees have eyes… they do, actually…." _

"Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof says, snapping me back into reality for the fifth (?) time.

I get up and jump out of the cart with grace, some of my dark, **DARK **Mahogany/Black hair getting in my face shrouding the left side of my face, casting an auburn shadow over my eyes.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Starts Hadvar.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof pipes in,voice fading softly.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof walks by me, head held high.

_('So keep your head up high, dust off your shoulders, it's alright, Love is here, it came to dry, all your tears, oh can you feel it. You gotta believe it, gotta see it, by your side in the middle of the night, so keep your head up high, dust of your shoulders it's alright, no it's not over…')_

"Lokir of Rorikstead." Uh, oh…

"No! I'm not a rebel! _You can't do this!_" he whines and makes a dash for it. _"Yes, they can. Your name IS on the list"_ I thought before I heard,

"Wait, you there… Step forward." Oh no… I glance around as if lost in space. And then look at the Legion Officer and Captain with widening eyes. I didn't even have to feign my fear. A nearby Legion Officer grabs my shoulder and yanks me forward. I pretend to stumble, and fall at their feet. I yelp in fake agony then whimper as pain sears up my left leg. My ankle was twisted.

"*_Whimpers*"_ No, not twisted, **BROKEN**.

"You didn't have to break her ankle icebrain," The Captain sneered. Icebrain, perfect title. "Second Emissary Ondolemar, do you think you can help the lass to the tower and brace her? None of us have the adept amount of skill, and one of the men might hurt her more." Thank **every **Aedra and Daedra listening. For now, I would live.

I heard silent footsteps, and looked up when a shadow loomed over me. I was genuinely afraid. A man in Thalmor robes, stood close. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the tower next to the inn.

Ondolemar placed me in one of the chairs, carefully, and takes off his gauntlets. "Defiantly not tending to your ankle with sharp edged gauntlets. Tsk, tsk... Bloody Imperial boy. He should treat Elves with more respect, especially an innocent one. No offence My Lady, but you don't look like you could be with the Rebels." He pulls over a knapsack that was by his chair and pulls out linens, some leather straps and a bottle of Colovian Whiskey. Ondolemar carefully places my ankle on his lap and sets to binding it. When my foot moved a little, I flinched. The Altmer looked up at me. He furrowed his brow, picked up the bottle of whiskey and handed it over to me.

"You'll want this. Not that I encourage underage drinking, but, it might be worth it." I take a sip, it was good. "May I ask, what is your name, M'lady?"

"Akavryenne. I am assuming you are Ondolemar if I heard correctly." I replied. He raises a brow at that.

"The name sounds like a cross between Nordic and Altmer. But, very pretty M'lady." He says. Then, the Altmer takes the leather, and makes a bind/shoe. He then puts it on the ground, lightly. I drink some more Colovian Whiskey.

('_So what if I never wanna be sober? So what if I wanna be numb all the time? – I'm feeling okay, with my whiskey hangover…')_

He picks up my right leg, and does the same. Now, it was my turn to raise a brow, (or two…)

He must have a sixth sense or something because he said, "You'll be able to walk evenly this way." Huh. When he was done I had two very stylish, linen wrap knee high boots with carefully criss-crossing leather straps. And an empty bottle of whiskey.

Ondolemar put my right footonto the floor and grasp my forearms. Slowly, he pulled me up, and helped me stand. Before I could do anything else he noticed my clothing malfunction and took of the Thalmor jacket and belt handing them to me. "You'll freeze sera. Put this on over it. The Legion can't put your head on a spike if you're wearing these robes." I put my hands through the skin tight sleeves. (How did_ he _wear this if it's this tight on _me_?) The sleeves came to rest at my knuckles and the jacket touched the ground. I did the collar buckles tightly, wrapping the jacket so it over lapped on my torso, like a wrap dress, and belted it at the hips.

I nimbly pulled my dark, flaming mane of waist length hair out of the inside of the Thalmor jacket, slithering down my back as the likes of a wavy, bloody, serpentine river.

The Elf guilty of giving me said jacket raised a brow at me for the second time. "Akavri, you look nice in Thalmor robes." Ondolemar whistled. I, rolled my eyes. "Come sera. I should introduce you to Elenwen, the First Emissary."

"The Boss." I simply said. He nodded and held his arm out to me. I took it graciously. I had always sided with the Stormcloaks on my save games, but it would be nice to see the war from an untouchable side back at home. We quietly stepped out of the tower, and my head turned at the right moment, to watch a bloody axe fall, and Ralof's head, leave its body.

"…." I gasp and turn my head away. "Eight rest your soul." I whisper. I said '_The Eight'_ being as I need Ondolemar as an ally.

"Not a gory one are you? Hmm… Well let's carry on.-"

('_**Some people live their selfish desire, some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the start… guarding the flame of those deep in fire, seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow…. They say we've lost our minds, we've just gained control search endlessly, fight till we're free, fly past the edge of the sea… no bended knee, no mockery… somehow we still Carry On…**_')

"The Emissary would most like to meet you, sera." After a few seconds he asked- "You're a little pale to be a wood elf. Skin white as Snow, Hair dark as Blood, Eyes dark as Night. Altmeri have yellowed skin. A Dunmer perhaps?" I smiled and shook my head.

We walked down the cobblestone a little ways more, turned at the gate, and stopped at a house. "Welcome to the Helgen's Thalmor Council House." I was told as the door opened and an Altmeri woman with smoothed back, honey blonde hair and rosy pink cheeks came out. Elenwen.

"Ondolemar, ever the gentleman, who is this? A friend?" She says in a sweet voice.

Ondolemar smiles and guides me up the three steps. "Lady Elenwen, this is indeed a friend. Sh-"

"I am Akavryenne. I am a Nymph of the Solsthiem wood." I held my hand out to Elenwen, and we grasped forearms. A warrior's greeting.

"Really? What brings you to this… Skyrim?" Elenwen asks. Her exact words when infiltrating the Embassy… wow.

"I Left Solsthiem in emergency. Something eerie is afoot. I don't desire to know M'lady." Might as well lick her boots, as Balgruuf the Greater's kids would say.

She only hmms. "Ondolemar, what happened to your uniform?" Elenwen finally asks after a moment.

"Agh, yes, my uniform. You see, Kavri here was chased by a rather large bear apparently. She said she didn't realize she was in Skyrim until she woke up in a cart with those scum. But those Imperial dogs…" he starts seething (somewhat) "Gave no respect for her modesty and only put her in a roughspun shirt, with no legging. And being that one was an Icebrain and had pushed her to hard, and I watched her land on her ankle and start writhing in agony. So, I bound her ankle and shin, and bound the other one that was fine. It will help her walk evenly. And feeling that she was special, I figured you would like to meet her." Ondolemar finished. Wow. That sure as hell summed it up.

Elenwen nodded her head. "A bear? I thought all creatures understood Nymphs and their Magickal status of Nature."

I shook my head, and lightly brushed/rubbed my temple. "She was an abnormally large and _**hungry **_mother bear. I had wandered too close to one of her little cubs."

Just then, I heard an Imperial. Judging by the way he was walking, something was wrong. "First and Second Emissary, Lady, you need to get to the keep! **DRAGON! **Helgen-"We didn't hear the rest. A large mass landed on the house's roof. A sixth sense kicking in, I turned and snatched Ondolemar's left arm, pulling him closer.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Alduin screeched. '_Fire Inferno Sun.' _Wait….. How did I know that? Oh, yeah. I'm being an idiot. I played this at home! _Lvl 30! _ Jeez…. We need to leave. **NOW.** I wish I had my glock. Just as I thought this, Elenwen pulled it out from a pocket.

"M'lady!" I start. She looks at me and nods. "I know how to-" I cut myself off as she tossed it to me. I caught it like an action movie, and took the magazine out. Full. Beautiful. I held the magazine over my leg (the good one) and plunged the gun down. The magazine pressed into the gun like butter and I took the safety off, loading it.

"_**Zu'u Alduin!**_" I turned at the sound of the dragon's voice, pointing the glock at his head as he landed.

Alduin cocked his head like he was Michael Myers and looked at me like I was stupid.

"_Meyye joor. Zu'u Alduin! I outlast!_"

I laugh. "Can you_ outlast_ hot metal to the head?" he rears his head back, eyes now afraid. As if saying, '_**You wouldn't dare.**_'

"I… Do not know." Alduin says, admitting defeat.

'Unslaad Krosis, Onik Dovah. Drem, tinvaak se drem. Speak in peace.' I mentally pushed towards him. Alduin's eyes widened.

"How-?"

"I am a _Mystic…_." (Reference to 'O_blivion' *wink wink*) _"And a strong one." After about five milliseconds I realized Helgen was eerily silent. Looking around, everybody was watching. "Alduin, fahdon. Drem, all will be well." I walked up to him and stroked his muzzle.

"'Bury_ all your secrets in my skin,_

_ Come away with innocence, _

_ And leave me with my sins,_

_ The air around me still feels like a cage,_

_ And Love is just a camouflage,_

_ Of what resembles Rage, again…_

_So if you love me, let me go,_

_And runaway before I know,_

_My heart is just too dark to care._

_I can't destroy what isn't there,_

_Deliver me into my fate, If I'm alone I cannot hate._

_I don't deserve to have you…_

_Oh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know…_

_ I still press your letters to my lips,_

_ And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss._

_ I couldn't face a life without your lights,_

_ But all of that was ripped apart, _

_ When you refused to fight._

_So save your breath, I will not care,_

_I think I've made it very clear,_

_You couldn't hate enough to love,_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I never claimed to be a Saint._

_Oh, my own was taken long ago,_

_It took the death of hope to let you go!_

_ So break yourself against my stones, _

_ And spit your pity in my soul,_

_ You never needed any help,_

_ You sold me out to save yourself._

_ And I won't listen to your shame,_

_ You ran away, you're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control…_

_Ooh, my Love was punished long ago if you still care don't ever let know_

_ If you still care don't ever let me know….' "_

Everyone had sheathed weapons and forgotten sides, just to listen. Alduin tilted his head and nuzzled me back.

"Brit. Dii Mal Fahliil." I smiled. Every soul left alive and slowly dying watched the bittersweet exchange between Dovah and Fahliil. Dii Mal Fahliil. '_My Little Elf.' _

I felt and heard Ondolemar's presence before the Ebony Majesty that the Feyn se Jun is.

"Peace, muthsera, there is no need for your anger." I turn my head to see the Altmeri man gripping my left wrist, the one that now held the glock.

"What is this….Weapon you have? I thought you weren't one for gore." Ondolemar suddenly loosened his grip and gasped, dropping to the ground. A Stormcloak solider stood behind him, war axe raised.

"_**Come on!**_" He pulled me harshly away from Alduin out of a nearby gate by two mares.

"_**Why, **__were you __**with **__those Thalmor __**WITCHES?!**_" The solider spat. Well that wasn't shocking.

"You didn't see Mal Kodaav? An icebrain of an Imperial had shoved me to the ground very hard causing me to land VERY painfully onto the ground with a now broken ankle. The man named..." I paused feigning confusion. "Ondolemar. That's it. Well, Ondolemar had bound both my legs to set the hurt one and the other to prevent injury.

And, yes, I'm wearing his jacket. In case you didn't know I happened to only be wearing a tunic, and could have caught my death. And that Thalmor '_WITCH_' thought I was sweet and innocent and **not one of you**! Now, idk. And he was nice enough to look at my face, **NOT** my torso." I finished warningly.

Jarl Ulfric appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around my mid/high torso area pinning my arms to me. "Soldr disarm her and bind her. We can't risk anything." Excuse me?! Like I'm not even here?

As Soldr took a step forward I raised my freshly remembered glock at him. His eyes widened. "!" I inhaled sharply as Ulfric had squeezed me tighter. Instead of dropping the glock, I gripped it tighter, finger resting on the trigger. Seeing this, I was squished more.

I growled. Tapping into my long unused powers, I tried to pry myself from the Jarl's tight grasp. I failed, let's just put it that way.

"Don't even try it, 'Nymph'." Soldr said.

I felt my canines come in. I started whispering mythic incantations, and when Soldr went to lift my head I snarled and bared my teeth.

Suddenly, there was a quick flash of pain, and Darkness claimed me.

* Somewhere close *

Somewhere close Garan Marethi watched the whole event happen outside Helgen's gate.


	2. Familiar Tast of Poison

_Mythic Blood Chapter Two_

_ *Akavryenne* _

_What? What happened this time? Oh. I was knocked unconscious and brought to Windhelm. The throbbing in my head was slowly fading. For that, I am thankful._

"_Rowan. Go tell Soldr that the elf has awakened." I heard a Nordic accent say._

"_I'm on it. Be right back." A female voice said. _

_I rolled my head. I could just see the little flicker of a candle, suddenly blocked by a figure in blue. "You…witch-elf. You killed Ralof. If you hadn't fallen and broken an ankle, your head would be on a burning pike. Not his. You may not have held the axe, but you might as well as brought it down….." A third, male voice said, and then walked away. "My Jarl. She's all yours."_

_No. No oh no… Divines… Daedra… Arkay, please let this __**not **__be the day I walk with you to Sovngarde. Nocturnal, let your shadows hide me. Talos, guide me. Molag Bal, let this dance of Domination be on my side. Hircine, let me __**not **__be the __**prey**__, but the __**predator**__. Vaermina, grant those who lay a hand against me be plagued by the fires of __**Oblivion **__in their rest-_

"_Well, look who's awake. A little bird. A little bird that never learned to fly." (_Yes, Pirates of the Caribbean…_)_ "_Who are you?" Jarl Ulfric says._

"_Akavryenne." I reply. _

"_What are you?" He asks._

"_A Nymph. But, if you don't believe me Lord Stormcloak, than let's just say I'm a Bosmer. If that makes you happy."_

"_Your respect for your Elders is almost flattering. Why were you crossing the border from Cyrodiil?"_

_I thought back to Ondolemar's story. "I was looking for my sisters by the border because I didn't remember where I was. I was looking for a certain spot where at sunrise, by the mountain you can see the beauty Azura has given into the Bliss of Dawn. I did not realize that I had walked too close to a bear pack, a Mother and her two, young, healthy and happy cubs. So she chased me away. And just as I saw the mountain peak…. I was across the border, and woke up later in a carriage, to be taken to my now-postponed death."The answer seemed to satisfy him. For this victory, I thanked Molag Bal. The dance of Dominance was over. But the hunt was just beginning._

_ Sing for me._

_ Huh? Was it in my head, or had the Bear of Eastmarch asked me to sing for him? I look up at him and he says, "Sing for me."_

_ I simply nod, and stand up, almost face to face with Ulfric._

_ "'__**Drink the wine,**_

_**My darling, you said,**_

_** Take your time, (Take your time)**_

_**And consume all of it…**_

_** But the Roses,**_

_**(The Roses) Were only to drain my inspiration,**_

_** The Promises… (Promises)**_

_**Were spoke before they left your lips and,**_

_** I breathe you in, Again…**_

_**Just to feel you, underneath my skin,**_

_** Holding onto, the sweet Escape… **_

_**Is always laced with a, familiar taste…..**_

_**Of Poison….**_

_**I tell myself, that you're no good for me,**_

_** I wish you well, but desire never leaves… I could fight this till the end,**_

_**But maybe I don't want to win.**_

_** I breathe you in, again, just to feel you, underneath my skin, holding onto, the sweet escape….**_

_**Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison…**_

_** I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober, I want you on my mind, in my dreams,**_

_**Behind these eyes and I won't wake up, no, not this time**_

_** I breathe you in again, just to feel you, underneath my skin... holding onto the sweet escape, is always laced with a familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison,**_

_**A familiar taste… of Poison.**__' "_

_ As I finish I lift my head up to look at the Jarl, and see his eyes flicker through many emotions, confusion, enchantment, wonder, and the last I cannot identify for it is so mixed with the others. "That was beautiful. But, Kavri who has poisoned you?"_

_ "Those who left me there like a chalk outline, drawn only to be washed away. They keep coming back to the scene of the crime. But, the dead can't speak. And there's nothing left to say anyway…." Hmm, I love three days grace. Well, Chalk Outline at least._

_ The familiar feeling of spinning and falling came. Vampires, they were coming. For me. I had to protect everybody. They were three days away. Dunmer, Male, both with coppery red hair and eyes of bloodstains. If it weren't for the two shade difference of sickly grey skin tone you could say they were almost twins. I recognized them from my time of gameplay. Garan Marethi and Feran Sadri of the Volkihar Clan. Oh goodie…. This is going to be a wonderful thing to tell The Jarl…._


	3. Mz Hyde

_**Mythic Blood Chapter Three**_

_** "There's WHAT coming after you now?" Ulfric asks, royally ticked off. I sigh and shake my head, turning into a wince. My head still slightly hurt from the vision of two Volkihar vampires coming after me for my voice. And not because I'm Dragonborn. At least, I don't think….**_

_** "Vampires, Ulfric. That's what I just said. Or would you like me to go get Galmar from the War Room and have him explain the situation?" I retort. The Jarl's cold grey stormy (Full pun intended…) eyes bore daggers into my head which I gracefully dodged. **_

_** "Agh…By the Nine woman. Are you always this troublesome?" Ulfric grunts. "And Galmar is my Housecarl, not my keeper." I delicately roll my eyes. **_

_** "You sure about that Ulfric?" We hear Galmar tease before we both lock our steely eyes on his mossy ones. He slightly rears his head and shoulders back. "Eyes of the Storm the both of you. And what did you say that makes Ulfric say I'm not his keeper?" The general laughs at his words.**_

_** "Vampires from the long forgotten Volkihar Clan that resides North/North-West of Solitude are traveling here to bring me back with them. One of them heard me sing to Alduin. Two, Dunmer, Male, Wearing light and dark grey Vampiric Armor, Sandy-Red hair, Blood-Stain eyes, Black traveling cloaks, moving with haste, headed this direction. They'll most likely be able to sneak in from the docks. And no, I'm not explaining how I know there is a dock in Windhelm. The vampires will probably take out any person or guard that sees them. They're three days away. Do you think we could get any assistance from the Dawnguard before then?" I explained. "And do you think I could get something a little more protective? Like some black leather?" **_

_** "We can try to get word to fort Dawnguard as fast as possible. Least likely will we get anything in that amount of time though…And we can get you some leather. Want a dagger or two?" Galmar answers. I shake my head.**_

_** "A bow and some arrows, please?" I ask. "I really am over using daggers. Besides I use my Mythic power and the power I get from my bloodline."**_

_** "How good of a shot are you?" Ulfric pips up. I look at him with what is known as the 'Almighty Death Glare' –Thanks Skye- and he come up with, "Anything less than Ebony would be an insult to her, Galmar."**_

_** "Alright, alright, alright. I get it. But your coming with me, little Bosmer. You'll want to know the city well." Galmar says. I nod and follow him out of the prison room, out the huge doors, down the stairs, and to the Blacksmith's.**_

_** "General! How are you? What can I do for you?" the smith greets Galmar as an old friend. **_

_** "I'm well. My friend here needs a good bow and some arrows. What might you have?" **_

_** The smith looks at me and asks me "How good of a shot are you?" at this I glare at Galmar.**_

_** "Ulfric says anything less that glass or ebony would be an insult." The General replies for me.**_

_** "Ah. So you must be quite the hunter. And from the glare I just saw, I think ebony would do." The Blacksmith nods at our direction. And moments later comes back with a wicked black bow and a rather large quiver of arrows. "Anything else you need, my friends?"**_

_** "I need some armor as well please." I pipe up.**_

_** "My protégé can help you with armor." The blacksmith, Oengul War-Anvil as I now remember points me to a woman, Hermir Strong-Heart.**_

_** "Need armor, miss?" Hermir asks me. I nod.**_

_** "Leather please." **_

_** "Brown or Black?"**_

_** "Black leather, please."**_

_** "Ah… custom made armor. Tell me what you want."**_

_** -Galmar-**_

_** "What are those two doing?" Galmar asks Oengul as the Bosmer girl and Hermir Strong-Heart strike up a chat.**_

_** "That girl likes black armor yeah?" Oengul replies with a question. Oh no. Not good.**_

_**-Akavryenne- **_

"_**I actually have that. No need for me to make anything. Here, take it. Same measurements and everything, someone made this order then cancelled it. The style is popular." Hermir hands me a black leather, lace up corset, design similar to the nightingale armor without the nightingale insignia; leather pants, and knee high leather boots, heeled even. Five second dance party! "You can put it on here." Hermir continues and drags me into the actual blacksmith's shop. "Knock on the door when you're done." She says and closes said door. I quickly put on the cool and tight leather and find leather gloves that go up to the shoulder that were fingerless. Boo yah! **_

_**When I finished I knocked on the door and not Hermir, but Galmar opened it, holding my bow and arrows. His mouth drops. I knew I looked good in black leather, but I didn't think it was that much of a sight to see. "What are you? You certainly aren't the Bosmer I came with." He teases. I roll my eyes and hold up the Thalmor jacket I came in. He tosses me a set of daedric stilettos. I strap them to my thighs. Unsheathing the one on my left thigh and cut off the buckles on the jacket and don it. Then, I take Ondolemar's belt and buckle it at my waist, excluding the jacket. I pull the snug, thigh strap that hooks to a belt and well, hooked it to my belt. **_

"_**Bow and arrows?" I ask. Galmar hands them to me and I throw the quiver strap over my shoulder at an angle. I hooked the bow to the quiver and said, "Ready, let's go back."**_

_**I went to walk out the door, but Galmar put a hand in my face as to say no. I looked up at him and raised a perfect brow. "Not in a Thalmor jacket. Do something about it." I shrugged the jacket off and cut off the jacket at an invisible mid torso seam. I cut the gold trimming away and put it back on. **_

"_**It's not a Thalmor jacket now." I stated. And simply walked out the door. **_

_**-Palace of Kings-**_

"_**My lord, what are we going to do with this Bosmer girl? She seems all in all very suspicious." Jorleif tells Ulfric.**_

"_**We are going to protect her. And when these… Vampires, come for her, we will see what they want. And she has explained everything to me**_. _**Set up a guest room for her. It was my suspicions that made her suspicious. Nothing more. And if you hear any rumors, bring them to me." Ulfric responds.**_

_** A door to the Palace opens, and who walks in makes the Jarl's jaw drop.**_

_** -Akavryenne-**_

_** "Miss me, My Jarl?" I ask, teasing him as I see his jaw had dropped at my kamikaze'd appearance. His eyes probably would have bulged out of his head as I sashayed up to the throne he sat upon. **_

_** "Welcome back. I see what kept you two so long. Where is Galmar by the way?" Ulfric recomposes himself.**_

_** "He's out talking to Oengul War-Anvil. Maybe even Hermir Strong-Heart. Apparently Galmar knew some smithing tricks that would make Eorlund Grey-Mane jealous." I laugh at my words knowing the greatness of the Grey-Mane's work with the Skyforge.**_

_** Ulfric laughs as well. "I didn't know that. I might have to ask the old bear about that." He gets up only to sit back down at the long banquet table. I sit across from him and put some food on a plate. We eat in silence, until one of the bigger doors open and four Stormcloak soldiers drag in a grumbling, and drunken man. "Rolf Stone-Fist again, that man is drunk every chance he gets."**_

_** "Have Galmar talk to him. He sounds like a real bother." I said casually.**_

_** "He won't. I've tried everything. He denies that Rolf is even his brother."**_

_** Then, a maddeningly sick idea came into my head. "I can make that go away. But, Galmar might lose any respect he has for me." I smiled mischievously as Ulfric raised a blonde brow. **_

_** "I don't even want to know." He glares at the door real quick as if willing Galmar to walk through it.**_

_** "Permission to wreak chaos, My Jarl?"**_

_** "*Sigh* Just don't do anything illegal, Kavri."**_

"'_In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart, goodie two-shoes, prude is a work of art,_

_ But you don't know me, and soon you won't forget, bad as can be,_

_Yeah, you know I'm not so innocent,_

_ Better beware, I go bump in the night, _

_Devil may care, with a lust for life,-_

_ Boy you better run for your life,'"_


	4. In This Moment

_Mythic Blood Chapter Four_

"Jorleif, where would Galmar be?" I asked. He looked up from what he was preparing at the 'kitchen' counter. Clearly, my sudden presence startled him. "Sorry, Jorleif, I didn't mean to scare you." I added at his exhale of relief.

"Candlehearth, M'lady…" the steward stuttered. I stepped a little closer to him and put a hand on his upper-arm.

'It's alright, my friend. No need to worry. I am not here to harm **anyone **in any way. I promise.' I gave him a telepathic/mystic (whatever you wanna call it…) push, not saying it aloud as the Stormcloak that had called me Witch-Elf had strutted in for some mead, and I could feel Jorleif's discomfort sky-rocket. He simply nodded.

The soldier turned at the right time to see the end of the exchange and was now sneering. "What do you think _**you're **_doing, eh, Witch-Snitch?" well, that's not exactly what he called me; but, for younger ears and parents, let's say that he did. "Trying to mentally imprison the Steward so soon after getting the Jarl's trust?" then walked out. To tattle, no doubt.

I was done with this guy. Faintly, I heard the door to the palace open and heard Ulfric welcome Galmar back from the inn. "Jorleif, want some revenge?" I asked, my voice gone from soft bells, to sickeningly bittersweet. He looked at me and smirked.

I walked into the throne room to see all the soldiers and Ulfric drinking, even the said accuser that thinks I'm in it with the Thalmor.

"Phoenyx! Sing for a few drunken men, will you?" I heard a Stormcloak say.

"Yeah, sweet-stuff." I smiled as the encouragement roused. Vengeance never tasted so sweet.

"Alright boys, and Fair Ladies of the Battalion!" I paused as they hooted and hollered at the funny name. "Let me sing you something, my good friend Ms. Hale wrote." Oh yeah, this will be good. I shrugged off my bolero, and flung it to the ground. I stood at the stairs of the throne.

"'_Get on your knees and let the games begin-'" (more hoots ensue…)_

_ "'Bow to your queen and I will crown your head-'" _At this, I sit on the throne, legs dangling over the side so I face the kitchen hallway. Some of the women shockingly whistled. I smiled evilly.

"'_Cause I can make you every inch a King… Before I do tell me, tell me what's in it for me? I need someone young, willing and able… You need someone old enough to know better, I want you to-_

_ Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh do my dirty work, do my dirty work, do my dirty work, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon, do my dirty work, do my dirty work-'" _I cut myself off there.

"Come on, girlie! Keep it coming!" the drunk soldier that had said I was Thalmor protested. I swung my lithe yet strong legs over the large hearth that sat on the side of the throne. I stood up, quickly, my flaming dark mane of hair whipping around like a striking viper. My mischievous smile returns.

"My friend, what is your name?" I ask. He gets up and puts a fist over his heart.

"My name is Vladimeir, sweet lady. But, for you it's Vlad." _Vlad t_ells me. I walk up to him, and cup his chin in my hand.

"_Vlad, is it? I will have to remember that…" _I say, feeling a Mrs. Hyde moment was coming. "How about a song from another friend… Maria perhaps." My grin just gets more evil as I let Vlad's chin go.

More cheers erupt.

"' _I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me, I hate you for everytime you ever bled for me, I you for the way you smile when you look at me, I hate you for never taking control of me_

_I hate you for always saving me from myself; I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else, I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge, I hate you for every kind word you every kind word you ever said…_

_ Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane, Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins, I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy…_

_ I love you for everything you took from me, I love the way you dominate and you violate me, I love you for everytime you gave up on me, I love you for the way you look when you lie to me, I love you for never believing in what I say, I love you for never once giving me my way, I love you for never delivering me from pain, I love you for always driving me insane…._

_ Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane… Blood, blood, blood pump mud through my veins, I'm a dirty, dirty girl I want it filthy. Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins shut your dirty, dirty, mouth, I'm not that insane, Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins, I'm a dirty, dirty girl I want it filthy…_

_ Oh, I hate you," (I left out the g.o.d part, being I'm in a place that believes in nine/eight of them...) "I hate you, I love, love, love…..Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane…Blood, blood, blood pump mud through my veins, I'm a dirty, dirty girl I want it filthy…Blood, blood, blood pump mud through my veins, shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane…Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins, I'm a dirty, dirty, girl I want it filthy… I hate you for everytime you ever bled for me… '" _I finish and everyone has fallen silent since I first said what I hate 'you' for.

"So… who's your, uh… 'You'?" Galmar asks me. Finally, I can get revenge for Rolf, not that I wanted to, but, if you see his point- * looks to imaginary 'Cloud' to see things from his point of view… * - yeah… um, ok… being denied your family is cruel. Though drinking and getting extremely drunk every chance you get to drown your despair is just… You get the point kids. Don't drink your problems away. Or drink and drive, but this fanfiction here is not posted to give you moral and life lessons, now is it?

"It changes from time to time…" I drag off. He raises a brow.

Ulfric, ever observant, catches onto the plan and slurs, (No, I'm just kidding since big strong, Nordic Warriors can hold their mead and liquor… * Glares at a very drunk and alive Ralof passed out in vomit on living room carpet of Author's house. "Oh goodie. That carpet was hideous, now I can get rid of it!" *) "Who is it currently?" I stifled a giggle. Ulfric didn't sound right slightly drunk. Galmar nods.

"Yeah, who is it, elf?" He prods. And that… was the last straw.

"Akavryenne. My name is Akavryenne. And my "You", that I'm ticked at, is you Galmar. You wouldn't even say that that drunken man in _**rags **_is _your brother. _I bet I can tell you why he drinks his life away at a bar. You, deny that he is your brother and don't show any care or affection for him. He drinks his troubles away because he didn't have his older brother to stand by him, and care for him. And _**Don't you dare…. Galmar Stone-Fist, don't you dare, **_think of telling me you don't feel anything for your kin. Just because you're an _Almighty __**Nord **__and think you're better than everyone else, doesn't mean you can't feel emotion. _You're human, not a dwarven centurion or falmer. Or are you and will I have to smite you to _**O**__blivion?!_" I seethed. I was royally angered. Before anyone could respond, I bolted for the door.


	5. Break In

_Mythic Blood Chapter five_

_ Break In_

_ ~Palace of Kings~_

_Everyone stood there, well sat there. Well, Ulfric and Galmar stood. _

"_That little witch!" Galmar made to go after her, but Jarl Ulfric had some people hold the doors closed, if an angry General Stone-Fist went after Kavri, he'd bring back her bow as a trophy. Or her head. No, the Jarl would not take too kindly to the Housecarl snuffing special guests. _

"_Galmar, calm yourself. I will speak with the girl. She couldn't have gone very far. Rest off some of that mead. Then, you're talking to your brother. That's an order General, no arguments." The end being added for an absent Kavri's sake and because he knew Galmar would protest. Just as he turned, Ulfric swore he heard Galmar mutter something about where he could shove his orders. He only rolled his eyes._

_ ~ Kavri (Third Person) ~_

_ Akavryenne knew she was in trouble the minute she sat down in the freezing chill that makes Windhelm's docks so complete. She sighed. 'Guess I can just wait here for the Volkihar Vamp-'her thoughts were cut off by another vision. Somehow, their time had split in half. They would be here tomorrow, noon. A blizzard would be formed in the hour, giving them a perfect cover to quickly slip in. _

_ Her sight came back to see a worried Stormcloak, Ulfric, looking down at her. "Are you alright? What happened Kavri?" he asked when Kavri shook her head._

_ "The two from the Volkihar Clan. They split their time in half. A blizzard is picking up within the hour they'll be here at noon." Ulfric paled at her words. _

_ "We will keep you safe Kavri. But, I think Galmar and Vlad got the message. Especially since I went after you myself. Now, let's go back, I'm sure Jorleif is still laughing his arse off and would probably like to show you your room." Kavri's face lit up and her eyebrows rose. _

_ "Heard there was some black. Actually, scratch that… I heard there was a lot of black." She shot up, and Ulfric could hear the dock gate open faster than he could say Quidditch. (I think I spelled it right.) _

_ ~Jorleif~_

_ "Kavri, thank the nine, we were worried when you had run off. Are you going to be okay?" Jorleif ran up to the little girl, worried as heck for the poor 'elf'. He pulls her into a hug, one she warmly returns not caring that the steward had gone all moma bear on her. _

_ "I think we'll be okay Jorleif. I had kinda freaked about the whole Galmar and Rolf thing. My bother denied me and my sisters, so I knew the feeling of familial rejection. I guess it projected…" Akavryenne smiles as she pulls away and sees Galmar drinking tea with Rolf. It was a touching moment, for lack of better words. The two men were talking, with smiles on their faces. Maybe all Galmar really needed was for someone to yell at him. When Kavri voiced this, the steward standing next to her chuckled._

_ "You're right, Kavri, I never thought I'd see Galmar smile though. It looks foreign, almost alien… Well, I'll get used to it maybe, if this keeps up. You look tired, would you like me to show you your room? There's lots of black. I had a feeling it was a favorite color. Come with me, please." A sleepy Kavri followed an almost excited and relieved Jorleif._

_ When they reached the set of rooms just next to the stairs, Jorleif pointed to the room on the right with shockingly, Vlad, standing guard. "Lady Akavryenne, your room. Vlad, if you will." Jorleif addresses Akavryenne and Vlad. Said soldier opens the door to reveal black book-shelves making up three corners, the one on the left with a roaring fireplace, a black four-poster bed, with satin drapes, a black vanity, a black desk, and a black wardrobe. It was simple, yet elegant and Kavri loved it._

_ "It's amazing. Thank you Jorleif. See you in the morning." The little Nymph said, then swayed into her room and closed the door, finally dropping into her bed, forgetting about even taking off her boots. Little did our favorite character know, danger, was closer than she thought….._

~ Akavryenne (First Person) ~

I fell back on the bed, loving the feel of the black silk, reminding me of home. _**Home… **__Where was it now? Here in Skyrim, or back on Earth? I must be here for a reason. So for now, this, is Home. _I smiled at the thought. But wait, what about the Vampires? Pain surged through my head, as I "Tapped-In" to one of the Vampire's sight and saw…. _Me. Oh, sugar-honey-ice-tea. Can't I get a break? _ One of them was in the wardrobe, the other, was invisible standing over me, through his eyes, I watched myself squirm at the vision. He didn't know what was going on. He was interested, but he didn't know. Pulling myself out of the Vampire's head, quicker than a sparkly vampire, (Twilight) I was crouched on the bed, an Ebony arrow notched in the bow.

"What do you want?" I ask. I knew, but I had to stall.

"Peace, sera, we wish to speak with you. Feran, get out of the wardrobe." Garan said. A tired and hungry looking Feran stumbled out of the wardrobe and blinked. I giggled at the sight and the vampire glared at me and I glared back. Feran grimaced. "We would like to bring you to Castle Volkihar and introduce you Lord Harkon. I had seen you tame the World-Eater and it interested our Lord. Other members of the court would like to meet you as well. We mean no harm." I lowered my bow, but I raised my brow.

"What's in it for me? Or is this a trick? I know you know I am. And I am one of the stronger of my kind, and if this is a trick or trap, you will be sent back to Castle Volkihar in pieces. Got it?" I put the arrow back in the quiver and hooked the bow to the quiver. I sat on a corner of the bed; legs crossed, and motioned for them to continue.

"Lord Harkon would like to hear the voice that tamed the world eater and see the face of the voice. We haven't seen a Nymph in Skyrim in, well, we haven't. The Nymph come from High Rock and Hammerfell as far as we know. Is there anymore close by? From what we heard you were seen on the Cyrodiil border, by Darkwater Pass, not by Hjaalmarch." I laugh.

"There is actually a few of us by the Jerall Mountains. Some of us yes, are usually found alone but, we're sisters and we didn't want to abandon each other." I started speaking less. The nymphs from Elder Scrolls lore are in Daggerfall, released in the summer of 1996, don't actually speak much. To actually remember this, I had to use the Elder Scrolls Wiki page. It was very helpful.

As the vampires raised some eyebrows and turned their heads, I got up and started packing in a black (Yay! Favorite Color!) Knapsack. I opened the wardrobe to see black, and lot's of it. I packed three corsets, two maxi skirts, and a pair of leather pants, some more arrows, and a dark green nightdress. The dress was lace, with a lace open or closed front, it's full-length, and had bell sleeves, sort of. I wouldn't need food. I'm almost Jeepers Creepers, except, I can eat whenever I want. I just don't need to.

As soon as I was ready, I used some of my power to make us invisible, and waved Garan and Feran close, 'Come on. No one will see us.' I "said" as we became intangible. We walked through the door, literally, and I left what was temporarily, and short lived, _My Home…._


	6. Not Strong Enough

_Mythic Blood Chapter Six_

_ Not Strong Enough_

The terrain was windy and slightly chilly, freezing and harsh to any mortal who crosses its path. At my request, we stopped in Dawnstar, for rest and food. Not that I needed it, but I did need to appear some-what mortal infront of Lord Harkon and The Volkihar Court. If they found out I was immortal, they would never let me leave. I did not want a copy-cat of Serana's story. Except Harkon taking Valerica's place, and I taking Serana's.

We walked in the night, still invisible to all, to the beach. "Where are we going?" Feran grumbled. I rolled my eyes. 'Don't you hear the whispers?' I "asked", again using my mental powers as a Mystic and Nymph. Feran shook his head, but Garan nodded.

"Where are we?" he asks. I crept forward. Feeling, the voices, well… the voice, I touched a very familiar door.

_**"What, is life's greatest illusion?"**_

"_Innocence, My Brother."_

_**"Welcome Home."**_

And the door opened.

~Lord Harkon~

Lord Harkon of Clan Volkihar was sitting quite unusually _patient_. Not a word normally known to describe him. He watched his fellow members of the court feast on the thralls lying on the tables and exquisite goblets of blood. Garan Marethi and Feran Sadri left two days ago to retrieve the Nymph that tamed Alduin, the World-Eater. If her words or, _her voice _were that honeyed, imagine what she could do to complete the Prophecy. Harkon has spent hundreds of years, almost _two thousand_ to be exact, trying to figure it out.

Hopefully, they would be back soon so Harkon could meet the face and the voice, that tamed The God of Destruction. The vampires of the court haven't stopped talking about their- _our – _mystery guest and it was almost getting on his nerves. Harkon rose from his seat, and silently swept off to his study, hoping some more research on the Tyranny of the Night would calm his anxious nerves.

~Dark Brotherhood Dawnstar Sanctuary~

_**"What is life's greatest illusion?"**_

"_Innocence, My Brother."_

_**"Welcome Home."**_

And the door opened.

Garan and Feran's jaw dropped. "How did you know this?" Feran fired off.

'Nymph's. We are silent and deadly. We make wonderful assassins. We usually down-play ourselves as Bosmer.' I smile at their even bigger shock at my telekinetic power. Yeah, I'm gonna love messing with people at Castle Volkihar. At the little end table by the first pillar of stone, there's a small set of Jester's clothes, small enough for me. And the smallest set of Dark Brotherhood armor I've ever seen. Well, it was in the fashion of Dark Brotherhood, but in the style of mine. The Jester costume had no sleeves, but that was the only change to the body piece. The gloves were tight looking, opera length, and once again, fingerless. Was this set up for me? Am I dreaming? I sure as heck hope not…

_**'I've been waiting for you, my child. Take both armor's and kill in my name.' **_A raspy male voice said in my head, as I got a vision of shadows and darkness.

_Sithis._

_**'Yes, child. I hear you. When you kill in the name of Clan Volkihar, Kill also in my name, little elf. Remember your father.'**_

_No…. It can't be… Sithis, am I a child of the Night Mother?_

_**'No, spiritually, maybe. But not one of the true children of the Night Mother. If you were, you'd feel it when you entered our sanctuary. Now return to your companion's child.'**_

The vision was gone, but the Feeling that I get with them lingered.

"Kavri, are you alright, _sera_?" I heard Garan's voice as my sight returned. '_Yes, I will be after I get some rest. Visions can drain my stamina, sometimes even magicka if I'm with an otherworldly presence.' _Both Dunmer's eyes widened and their brows rose. "Which one Akavryenne?" Garan asks, genuinely worried. Feran looks afraid.

"We are in the Dawnstar Sanctuary of The Dark Brotherhood, Garan…. It was Sithis. He said and I quote '_When you kill in the name of Clan Volkihar, Kill also in my name, little elf. Remember your father.' _ He meant father, as in like a guardian… I think." I didn't want them to know that Sithis did in fact mean he would basically be my God-Father. So, yeah, I told a little lie. Ok, maybe a little bigger than I'm thinking, but, it might help me get in and out of a Castle full of Vampire Lords faster than we think.

"Impossible. Why would Sithis talk to _you?" _Feran leered. My patience with this guy was decreasing. And rapidly at that… So Ladies and Gent's, let's pull another song out of our head, and one that benefits the moment. Apocalyptica, Not Strong Enough (With Brent Smith of "Shinedown")

"'_**I'm not strong enough to stay away, Can't run from you. I'd just run back to you… Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame...**_

_**You say my name, but it's not the same. You look into my eyes; I'm stripped of pride, and my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees…**_

_And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay, and I'm so confused, so hard to chose, between the Pleasure and the Pain, and I know it's wrong and I know it's right,… even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind, and I'm not strong enough to stay away…_

_**I'm not strong enough to stay away, What can I do… I would die without you. In your presence, my heart knows no shame, I'm not to blame, Cause you bring my heart to its knees…**_

_ And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I want to stay, and I'm so confused, so hard to choose between the __**Pleasure **__and the __**Pain**__, and I know it's wrong and I know it's right and even if I tried to win the fight, My heart would overrule my mind, and I'm not strong enough to stay away…_

_**There's nothing I can do, My Heart is chained to you, and I can't get free, Look what this Love has done to me -!- **_

_Cause It's Killing Me when you're away, I wanna Leave and I wanna Stay, And I'm so confused, so hard to choose, between the __**Pleasure **__and the __**Pain, **__I know it's wrong and I know it's right, even if I tried to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind, And I'm __**Not Strong Enough **__ to stay away…'"_

The Dunmeri men were in a trance, almost.

"Enchanting, _sera. _Now, I suggest we all rest. It has been quite the trek for all of us. I assume you know where the rooms are…" Garan says sleepily.

"Garan, assuming makes an arse out of you and me. But, I believe I know where the rooms are. As long as I get the one with the double bed. I thrash and speak in my sleep sometimes and toss and turn so, I wouldn't want to bother you in the middle of the night."

They didn't even question how much I knew, and followed me through the sanctuary. I pointed to a room with multiple beds and bid the Vampires good night. In the Listener's room, I had found the worn set of Shrouded Armor, normal, not all chopped up like my current black leather like the first set was. I put it in my backpack, and looked through drawers. I found black robes, and when I put them on, they again, were custom. Skin tight long sleeves, shoulder-less, and had an actual belt made of the same fabric, not the rope like stuff in-game. I found said robes in lapis purple with the Vaermina's servant's robes swirls, crimson red, royal blue, and a white strapless number with another corset, ribbon laces and flowy chiffon fabric, almost. I put them in my bag, and found in the chest at the front of the bed, knee-high; heeled boots about 2 inches tall, which looked like dark brotherhood boots, only all black. I don't know where this stuff is coming from, but I absolutely loved it.

Looking closer, I noticed two thin, ebony stilettos hidden in the boots. It now is official. I never wanted to leave.

I put all of my apparel-rounded finds in my pack and out it on the right side of the elevated bed, and collapsed on it, exhausted by stress.

~Garan Marethi; Third Person~

Garan Marethi was nothing short of confused, intrigued, worried and anxious. He could see how being that was another taste of the Voice that 'tamed' Alduin. If Harkon wants to hear her sing, and he will, the Lord won't let her leave. Maybe Garan could be able to get her out with missions against the Dawnguard. If she even agrees… but Garan Marethi could worry about this later… he needed rest so he could bring an Angel into a den of Demons. He did not like this thought as it marked him as a _monster_, unlike the wolves amongst sheep as Harkon remarks. If Akavryenne accepted Harkon's offer, she would still be an Angel. An _Angel of Death… _walking with the humans and Demons, _"Demons, just like me…" _He thought, just as he fell asleep.

~Akavryenne; Her Dreams~

_**N**_ightmare is the only way to describe this. I am home again…. But I am running from it, from_ them._ My family… then yet again, if I am running from everyone I love, then they are not my family. I didn't even realize I had ran into a man's arms. He talked to me in a smooth, yet powerful voice that everything would be okay. Just before I woke, the man told me to hurry home to him. Just before I woke, I realized that man's voice was Harkon. And then, there was _**Pain… **_

_** ~Garan and Feran; N/A POV~**_

_The Vampires woke up to her screams. It was screams of fright, pain, and recognition. Vaermina had not blessed this Angel with sweet dreams. They had no idea, that it was Harkon that was disturbing her. They had no idea, that it was a message. A message, from her __**Father**__…_

**(Cliffhanging is a cruel Mistress, like Elenwen... um,... where did that come from?! But good thing I'm a fast-ish writer. Like my fingers and the keys have a mind of their own. Anyway, R&R, the usual fanfic stuff... **

** Lots of Love, TheRaven)**


	7. Heaven Knows

_Mythic Blood Chapter Se7en_

_ Heaven Knows_

_**(A.N. Heaven Knows is a new song by "The Pretty Reckless" It's AMAZING) **_

_ Where we left off with our friends, the Vampires…_

_ "~Garan and Feran; N/A POV~_

_The Vampires woke up to her screams. It was screams of fright, pain, and recognition. Vaermina had not blessed this Angel with sweet dreams. They had no idea, that it was Harkon that was disturbing her. They had no idea, that it was a message. A message, from her __**Father**__…"_

_ ~Akavryenne; Her POV~_

_ I awoke from my own screams, and from Garan and Feran tearing into my room yelling my name. Well, Garan was yelling my name, Feran just looked spooked. "Are you ok, Kavri?" I was shocked to see that it was Feran that asked the question, not Garan. Then I felt it… wetness silently pouring from my eyes. My tears… they must now know I'm immortal. My tears were silver. I had venom in my veins. _

_ "Kavri, your hair... is black now. How did that happen? Your eyes, they're….. Gold." Garan finally spoke up. I fingered my hair. I had changed. I was finally done the change. Now, it was time to tell my story._

_ "Nymphs… go through a change when they come to a certain age. It's all of their power finally unlocking. It can change their eye and hair color. My hair must be thicker too. But, as a Nymph, I'm immortal. I'm powerful and untouchable. I didn't want you to know until Lord Harkon did. It made me feel safe knowing I had a secret. Now, I need to sing, honestly... it cools my nerves and is a remedy." I explained. I didn't even give them a chance before I started singing. This would give any human a migraine. Hearing a Nymph sing one too many times in a period of time, it can be lethal; our voice is our most deadly weapon, which is why we are silent._

"'_**Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high, if you listen close, you can hear him cry-**_

_**Oh oh, Heaven Knows, we belong way down below, **_

_**Sing it- Oh, Oh, Heaven Knows, We belong way down below, Way down below, way down below,**_

_**Judy's in the front seat picking up cash, living on the dough, gotta make that cash. Won't be pretty, won't be sweet, She's just in here on her feet, singing**_

_**Oh, Oh, Heaven Knows, We belong way down below, Oh, Oh, Tell us so, We belong way down below, Way down below, Way down below, Way down below, Way down below **_

_**I've got what it takes, man I've seen better days I've got a better Wiseman, I know that I worth**_

_**One, Two, Three and Four, Devil's knocking at your door, Caught in the eye of a deadman's wife**_

_**Show your life with your head up high, **_

_**Now you're on your knees**_

_** With your head down low**_

_** Big Mental, She'll wear it to go**_

_** Tell her it's good**_

_** Tell her okay**_

_** Don't do a God damn thing they say**_

_** Oh, Oh, Heaven Knows, We belong way down below,**_

_** Oh, Oh, Tell us so**_

_** We belong way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** I've seen better days, man**_

_** I know I worth,**_

_** I've seen better days, man**_

_** I've had better days**_

_** Jenna's in the back with a pocket of high, if you listen close you can hear the crying,**_

_** Oh, Oh Heaven Knows, We belong way down bellow,**_

_** Oh, Oh, Tell us so, **_

_** We belong way down below**_

_** Oh, Oh, Tell us so**_

_** We belong way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** Way down below**_

_** Way down below.'"**_

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my Soul to keep, if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my Soul to take. _

_ Garan and Feran sit on either side of me. They remind me of my brothers…._

_ ~Garan Marethi; His POV~_

_ 'You remind me of my brothers…' I heard a voice say. Akavryenne… that was her voice… interesting. I would have to investigate this with her when we get to Castle Volkihar. That is if Harkon didn't lock her in that cage in his study. He'd probably want to study her like a project. The Tyranny of the Sun… he will study her more than the Tyranny of the Sun… maybe…. Maybe if Lord Harkon does, she may be able to save him. Akavryenne, the Guardian Angel of Harkon….. It was a possibility._

_ ~Feran Sadri; Third Person POV~_

_ Feran heard a sweet voice; Akavryenne's voice 'You remind me of my brothers…' Harkon would surely fall in love with her. If Akavryenne becomes –simply- the new Valerica, there would be trouble, no, __**chaos**__ in the court of Clan Volkihar. Nevermind that, only Garan and Feran know where Valerica is, and would surely die with her secret._

_ ~Akavryenne; Third Person POV~_

_ Akavryenne woke to Garan and Feran watching her intently. "Good Morning or should I say Evening gentlemen? How soon can we move along?" The Dunmeri Vampires glanced at each other then back at her and said simultaneously- "Soon." _

_ "You should eat, Kavri; just to be humane of course." Garan said quickly adding on the last part as if he needed reason._

_ She shook my head. 'I did not need nourishment, I needed to __**move….**__' Akavryenne must have spoken this thought aloud because they nodded as soon as she thought this. _

_ "Then let's move, here, take this cloak, it was left here." Feran said as he threw her a long, silver, velvet cloak. Kavri threw it around her shoulders and tied the ribbon at the neck. Then, the three children of the Night met their Guardian._

_ ~Ice Water Jetty~ (Akavryenne; Her POV)_

_ The snow was almost bitter, but thanks to the cloak Feran had found, and my magicka keeping me warm. (-ish-) The ice water jetty was exactly like the game. I had a feeling that the water; well, would be icy. The location was named "Ice Water Jetty" for a reason._

_ "Thank Molag we made it." Garan said in relief. _

_ "Shh! Garan if any of those Thalmor hear us we're in for it! They hate Daedra worship." Feran scolded. "Hurry. We need to get to Lord Harkon as soon as possible."_

_ We clambered onto the small jetty and with my known amongst us, telekinesis, the jetty sped off. Towards the Demons that will Judge, and the pits of Tartarus, where the Devils lie._

_ There is a Darkness. A Shadow. A Dark being that consumes us. Parts and drowns us. Dancing with the Demons, we must drown in the Darkness Within. The black fire, our hearts have become. Through Darkness and Despair we drown, but we are forever burning. Darkness taunting –"__**I can Tame your Fire.**__**"**__- We burn in Flesh and Blood. "__**An Angel will fall, and on Death's wings, she shall Rise. Skin to Bone, Dust to Dust, From the Ashes, through Blood by Blood." **__Death's prophecy has spoken, I am broken. Killed by the Sword of Life, Risen by the Eternal Claymore of Death. Fire turned Ash, Passion made Possession. I am the Archangel of Death. With his blessing and mark drawn upon me, I am the Queen of Shadows herself. _

_** The Reign of Terror **_

_** The Reign of Possession **_

_** The Reign of Death **_

_** The Reign of Pain. **_

_ I twist the Dark, and the World falls apart. Lost Souls wander into the Carnival of __**N**__ightmares where __**F**__ear rules. He watches his __**C**__hildren, and rules with an Iron Hand. _

_ We arrive at the shore of the rocky island, and get out. The Castle looks are straight from the game. It was creepily beautiful. Now, it was time to face the Demons, and hopefully, get out of there. I was nervous and so I brushed the hilt of my dagger strapped to my left thigh. All my muscles were tense, ready for attack. I knew I would probably get the welcome of royalty, and the Dunmeri men next to me thought the same. Garan suggested I run to the watchtower and put on the red dress I found. It must be a Volkihar thing. Or just vampires in general. I put the red dress on quickly, without the belt, and put my black leather corset on over it, going just over the neckline, my dagger holsters, I threw over my shoulders like a sash, over my right shoulder and under my left, my arrow quiver the same way. I put the new leather boots with the stilettos in them, courtesy of Sithis I'm assuming, so I guess I'll just be an arse. (See what I did there? Lol) I never took the cape off, so I played with my hair a bit. My now onyx locks were thicker, stronger, and darker and almost ½ of an inch longer, so maybe 1/3. I moved my daggers so they were resting somewhat on my left hip. _

_ When I walked out of the tower, Feran gasped as I was met by the 'rays' of the moonlight. "Kavri, you look… amazing." Garan was just as breathless, as he complimented me. I smirked. Some Nymph look evermore enchanting than before when met in sunlight or moonlight. So I naturally wasn't surprised at their reactions or emotions. _

_ "Are we to meet the Court of Clan Volkihar? Or are we to stand here until someone is sent for us and bask in my appearance while we wait?" I pulled my hair behind my back and split it in two parts, pulling them over my shoulders, reaching my waist even then. I took the hood of my cloak and put it up most of the way, so you could still see part of the top of my head. Garan held his arm out and I took it. Feran walked a few feet ahead, and opened the door. Garan dropped his arm and walked to the balcony._

_ "Lord Harkon, and Court of Castle Volkihar, we have returned with the Nymph who has tamed The World-Eater." Garan then walks downstairs with Feran and I trailing behind him. As I reached the bottom, I could see people were __feasting__ on thralls, almost drained and dead laying on tables, which was of no interest to me. However, the goblets of blood, were..._

_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Lord Harkon himself. He looked, patient, oddly enough as I would never describe him that way._

_ "Ah, the Lady who tamed the World-Eater, the Phoenix, the mortals have taken to calling you. It is a pleasure to Welcome you to Castle Volkihar. I assume you made it here safely?" Harkon greeted. Since I did not want to be dinner for saying what assuming makes people, I nodded. Harkon took heavy notice immediately, "Garan, Feran, you have not broken, our guests voice have you?" _

_ Before they could speak, I said- "Apologies, M'Lord. My anxious nerves had rendered me temporarily silent. Your kind invitation was surprising. Though thank you for taking the time to have Me." the others in the room had gone silent. I guess an invitation to Castle Volkihar had never been called kind. Or an invitation, really… I mean, they are Vampires…_

_ Harkon smiled. "You're most certainly welcome. It has been ages since I have had the pleasure of the sweet company of the Nymphs. It wasn't a shock to hear that it was a Nymph's voice which had swayed the great Alduin knowing the beauty of them. And thank you, M'Lady, for coming at our invitation. I apologize if I sound odd, but you remind me of my daughter Serana." It was amazing to see that Harkon had shown emotion. I smiled at that thought. Though, did I really look like her? _

_ Harkon looked up at the balcony at the sound of the door opening. "Serana, my daughter! You have returned to me. Did you have a safe journey home?" Serana, walked down the stairs, and then I could see the resemblance. Pale skin, long dark hair, gold eyes, nimble fingers, pixie-like face, abnormally large eyes full of "innocence", the soft expression, and enchanting grace. Serana gasped when she saw me. _

_ "You look just like, … just like me! Who are you?" She stuttered. I opened my mouth to say something, but my blood turned into a fiery ice when Garan said- "Your sister." _

_ The whole court gasped, and Harkon looked ticked. He rounded on Garan. Serana stepped closer to me and wrapped me in her arms as if to protect me from her father's – __**our father's **__– wrath. "Garan Marethi, is there something you're not telling me?" Harkon spat. Feeling the wrath steaming off him in waves, I turned so Serana's embrace was a hug._

_ "It will be over in five minutes, knowing my, -our- father. Just be still and act like you're invisible." My 'new' sister's words helped. Then, yet again, I might actually turn us invisible. From our cute little hug, I could tell from my five foot two inches, that Serana was only five feet and four inches. Nice. I was fourteen, so judging by the way she held me there and the complexion of her face, she was locked in the monolith when she was sixteen. Or, she was actually sixteen. _

_ "Serana, please bring your sister to my study. Garan, Feran, come as well." We followed my father, wow that sounded weird, to his study. _

_ "I am ashamed," Harkon starts. "That I do not know my youngest daughter. Tell me about yourself." _

_ "My name is Akavryenne Nyx. I don't know my last name. I am fourteen, a Nymph, have tamed Alduin, had a conversation with him, and have two friends who are high up in the Thalmor Embassy, not that I actually like them anymore, so ex-friends, I am good friends with; Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm; General Galmar Stone-Fist; Hermir Strong- Heart, Oengul War-Anvil's Apprentice; Oengul War-Anvil, Windhelm Blacksmith; and about half of the Stormcloak soldiers and Windhelm Guard; Stormcloak soldiers Soldr and Vladimeir, and my ex-friends in the Thalmor Embassy are First Emissary Elenwen and Second Emissary Ondolemar."_

_ "So you were raised in Windhelm?" Harkon asks. I shook my head once._

_ "No, I was raised in the Jerall-Mountains, with a few other Nymphs. I was chased by a bear into the Skyrim border about a week ago, and ended up in an Imperial ambush against the Stormcloaks. Some icebrain legion officer had shoved me, and I twisted and had broken my ankle. Second Emissary Ondolemar had bound it, but by the time we had gotten to Windhelm it had healed. Ondolemar thought I was a Bosmer, and decided to introduce me to Elenwen. Then Alduin attacked, and I sang to him and calmed him with some well spoke words. At Windhelm, I found some leather armor, and then Garan and Feran found me shortly after the Steward Jorleif showed me into a room. Then we came here and this whole thing unfolded." I finished surprisingly not out of breath. _

_ "Why had Valerica kept my own daughter a secret Garan? I would have liked to get to know her better than this." Harkon sounded agitated. I understood. _

_ "Valerica thought you would have used her to an end for the prophecy." The tyranny of the sun? Oh wonderful, this thing again…. Well, as Akavryenne Nyx of Clan Volkihar by Blood, I was __**NOT**__ under any circumstances killing my father after figuring out who he _even was_. It just wouldn't make sense. "That's why we disappeared for two years, you see. You would presume us dead, and Valerica could have Akavryenne, being as the name is a Nymphic name. Valerica was a Nymph as well. Any children with a Nymph as a parent are born full blooded, so Serana is one as well. She wanted to keep Kavri a secret being as Serana was her protégé she thought you would do the same with Kavri. She really doesn't want you to complete this prophecy, Harkon."_

_ "I'm pretty sure that senior court members of _any_ court are not allowed to call their Lord's and or Lady's name without their title. It is inappropriate and considered to be a means as to discharge themselves from their Monarch and Courtly Position." I spoke up. I added the last sentence to scare Garan; I don't think it's actually true though. I knew it was inappropriate, though I don't think it discharged you from your court._

_ "My deepest apologies then, _Lady _Akavryenne. I did not know that you knew such Courtly Politics." I don't like Garan anymore. But then Feran punched him in the face and broke his nose, so I liked Feran more, and was a little more satisfied. _

_ "Lady Nyx has a higher place in this court than you do Garan Marethi, so I suggest you respect that." I smiled at the Fact that Feran used my middle name. 'Lady Nyx' sounded sharp and cool. 'Lady Akavryenne' sounded too ancient and royal and grand and powerful for my taste. 'Lady Kavri' made me sound eight… I like it._

_ "Thank you Feran, for reminding Mr. Marethi that Nyx dose in-fact have a higher place on this court than him. In-fact, since Mister Marethi has insulted my Daughter, and has been very rude to the Lord of the court by not using correct grammar when addressing him, he shall be escorted out of the premises and sent into exile. And Mister Sadri, since you have upheld your respect of my daughter's place in this Clan, your acts of secrecy shall be forgiven as Nyx has gotten to know you well." My father states then rises from his seat. As soon as Feran has escorted Garan out of the room, Harkon looks towards Serana and I. _

_ "I am so glad to have __both__ of my daughters here with me. Serana and Nyx; I know your mother has named you Akavryenne, but for now we should use your middle name, I am glad for the truth to have been told. Serana, is there anywhere your sister can sleep? It would be a disgrace if she had to sleep amongst eight other Vampires in a room of Coffins." Our father addressed us as the sisters we now knew we were. Serana, -__My older sister! __- smiled like a five year old at Christmas._

_ "She can share my room with me until we can set up something more permanent. It would be like a sleepover with a best friend." (_**A.N. - I really can't picture Serana saying this to a healthy **_**HAPPY**_** Lord Harkon. It makes me laugh… on with story-typing) **_Harkon nodded and pulled us into a group hug._

_ "Welcome home girls… Welcome Home…"_

_ Notice from __**The Raven**_-

Hey guys! Happy Turkey Day! Know it's a little early for that but, being as its "Turkey Week-ish" I will be busy for the next two weeks and won't be able to update. Sorry to keep you on your toes for so long. I really don't want to, but given the occasion, I have to keep myself waiting too. Peace!

_**L**__ove, __**T**__he __**R**__aven 3 _


	8. Dead Memories (In My Heart)

_Mythic Blood Chapter Eight Dead Memories_

_(__**Hey. I know I was gone a little longer, but I had a small case of writer's block. And I got the Dragonborn DLC. And since Kavri said she was from Solsthiem, I know its spelled wrong, sorry, but auto correct and I are ultimate nemeses'. Back to Solsthiem, our favorite little Elf will definitely be going there! The-Raven is back! Enjoy Chappie Eight!**_

Serana led me to her- our- room, with a happy little bounce in her step. The room had dark stone walls, and our bed was somewhat in a corner. The floor was split in half, with a platform. We were standing on said platform, with an Alchemists table, Enchanting Table, there was a Wardrobe on one wall, and a wooden "Screen" on one side of the bed so no one could watch you sleep.

"Well, here it is… Our cozy little haven from _them._" Serana says. I understood completely. An Altmer man (Vingalmo) and a Nord (Orthjolf) looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Who were the two men that looked like they wanted to kill me? Or do they always look like that?" I ask her. I knew it was Vingalmo and Orthjolf, but I never paid mind to them. Well, as much as possible at least….

"Orthjolf and Vingalmo, they give our father hell. That's why _mother, _turned them. They might hate you because I was our mother's protégé. So…"

"They think I'll be our fathers? I am very glad to have a family, you AND Harkon. But if they try to come between us, I want permission to rip them a new one."

"How thoughtful, my child… But it will not be needed. Thank you for your concern." I turned to see Harkon, _my father,_ standing in the doorway.

"Father… is everything alright? You look worried… Is it about Nyx?" Serana and I noticed the heavy and distraught look on his face.

"Everything will be well now, girls. Mother is here…" A sweet, sticky-ish voice said. And standing there was Valerica. _Our mother, the bruniik (savage/barbarian) that –_might as well have-_ staked Harkon in the back. _She had an evil smile causing me to growl a Nymphic curse. Not like a magic curse, like a swear word – or twelve… She laughed at my choice of words.

"Miss me?"

"Miss you? I haven't seen you in twelve years, and the first thing you do is say '_Miss Me?_' like father sent you away? _**No. **__I certainly did not miss you, 'Mother.'" _Serana busted a fuse, and barked out the last bit in bold and italics in Nymphic. Oh, wait… I shouldn't know this is a fanfiction, so I can't tell you dear reader(s) that Serana spoke in our native Magickal tongue where you may read italics.

"And what of you, Akavryenne…? Did you miss me…?" that set a fuse or twenty off. I started to speak in ancient Nymphic, "'_You __**witch…**__ you abandoned me, for my __**whole life.**__ You sent me away from Mundus. Well you see me now, "Mother"; I am back home, with my father and sister. I don't know who you think you are to strut around like an arse like this,'_ **But you are NOT my mother.**"I spoke the last sentence in English, or Cyrodiilic if you please. Harkon picked up his head between his hands and glanced between me and "Her".

Valerica looked stressed for five seconds and then smirked like the "Witch" she is. "'My child, how can you say that? I am your mother and will not stand for such attitude. Let's try again shall we?'" Before she could charge a spell, I sent a strong mental wave towards her. She flew into the wall out into the courtyard. Power was rolling off me in waves. She shot up and charged at me and I dropped low, and spun a 360 kick, I guess you could call it, knocking her down. I pulled the stilettos out of my boots and did a fast drop roll onto her chest. I pointed one stiletto at her throat, and one pressing lightly into the 'immortal' hide of a skin that protected her heart.

"What kind of heartless child would kill the woman that gave them their life? I did not send you to the wolves to be raised like one." My "Mother" spat at me.

"Then you shouldn't have sent me to the wolves in the first place. I was raised on a lie you evil lit- oh!" Valerica must have found a knife and had cut open my left forearm "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" style, a two and a quarter inch gash, skinny, and bleeding slowly. Venom accompanied the minuscule amount of the red liquid, swirling together, like two bloody snakes entwined. Fuming, I sent another metal hit at the woman who dares calls herself my mother, and she hit her head, hard, on the stone floor, now unconscious.

"Nyx, are you okay? You took a beating almost." Harkon said as he scooped me up in his arms, sitting down on the bed, inspecting the gash. I nod.

"I'm fine father…. It only hurts a little…" I wince from the heavy echoes of the room's door banging open. Feran Sadri burst into the room followed by Fura Bloodmouth. I shouldn't know that though. "What happened my Lord? Oh! Nyx, are you alright? What did that heathen do?" Feran burst like an angry mother hen. Lol that was a funny thought…

"Feran, my daughter has a dagger wound. Please keep calm. Your panic will not help any of hers. I need bandages, quickly please. It almost pains _me_ looking at it." Feran shot out of the room as fast as he came.

"Nyx, look at us, stay with us, little sister." Serana pleaded. 'Would you like me to sing, _sera_?' I asked. She nodded.

"'_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget, Even now I realize the time I'll never get_

_Another story of the bitter pills of fate_

_I can't go back again, I can't go back again_

_But you asked me to love you and I did_

_Traded my emotions for a contract to commit_

_And when I got away I only got so far_

_The other me is dead, I hear his voice inside my head_

_And we were never alive, and we won't be born again_

_But I'll never survive, with dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart_

_You told me to love you so I did_

_Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit_

_So when I got away I only kept my scars_

_The other me is gone, now I don't know where I belong_

_And we were never alive, and we won't be born again_

_But I'll never survive, with dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart_

_Dead visions in your name_

_Dead fingers in my veins_

_Dead memories in my heart _

_Dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart_

_Dead memories in my heart.'"_

"You've been broken down haven't you? You're a survivor… a fighter too, and a damn good one. Just like father, and just like…" She paused. She didn't want to compare me to Valerica. "Me… you're just like me." Serana decided with a smile. The door opened once again. And the person standing there, made my heart flutter, stop, re-start, (Without an AED) and jump.

"Did you think you could disappear without someone knowing, Mal Fahliil?" he said.

"Apologies Jarl Ulfric, but my Father and Sister needed me here. I just didn't know it _was_ my father and sister. I must have given you a right good scare, huh?" I replied, happy to see my favorite not-so-much-an-NPC.

He laughs. "It was actually Galmar who noticed your disappearance and good for him too. You should have heard him rant about it." Serana laughs this time.

"So you're the one who took my little sister in? Thank you. If the Thalmor had, they would've tortured her. The Imperials would have cut off her head." She stood. "I have you to thank, for bringing my sister back. And I didn't even know I _had_ a sister. But I do now, with your help. So… Thank you." She sits down against the headboard, relaxed, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

Ulfric sat on the chair next to the bed, relieved I was alive, it seems. "It's good to see you safe and alive, Nyx. Jorleif nearly had a heart attack when he saw the note your friend Feran left." He pulled out a small note, and handed it to me. I read aloud-

"To whom it may concern,

The Lady Akavryenne has been specially invited to Castle Volkihar by Lord Harkon of Clan Volkihar. She has been retrieved around midnight, to be introduced to the court. Lord Harkon promises her safety, and apologizes for the inconvenience it may and/or shall bring.

Thank You,

Feran Sadri- Senior Member of Clan Volkihar Court

Tirdas, 10th of Evening Star."

"Serana….. What day is it?" I ask.

"Fredas, 13th of Evening Star, Happy Fifteenth birthday to you, and Happy Seventeenth birthday to me… I know seventeen is supposed to be special or something, but…"

'Serana, it is special, for my birthday, I got My Sister and Father, and a few friends. And for you, I've had this…" I pulled a pendant from a pouch, and handed it to her. "An oracle that I lived with, in our tribe gave me two of these. Yours is a choker, mine is longer, and it goes to mid chest. I have the waning, you have the waxing. She said to "_Give it to 'Her', you will know when you find her child."" I said Imitating Da'altovah's wispy voice. "_And I think… that you are her, I can _Feel _it… put it on- Here." Serana turned and I helped her put the choker length chain with the silver waxing moon. While she turned around and brought a mirror out to look at it, I pulled out the long, slender chain around my neck, thankful that the Imperials didn't take it. How did I know that the pendant was in my pocket, I don't know. But I did.

Serana turned around, and we joined hands. "'_Unlock our pasts and minds; break down the walls that oppose the gifts of the divine.'" _ We said, simultaneously…. Serana was definitely 'Her', I knew it… I felt the mental walls break, and the dam flowed.

'Wow…' I heard my sister's light Nordic accent. 'This is amazing, Nyx? Am I speaking to you?' Serana asked when she saw my smirk. "Only if you want me to hear."

"Hear what?" Two male Nordic brogues asked. I had forgotten that Harkon and Ulfric were in the room.

"We now have a Clairvoyant connection, thanks to ancient Ayleid magicka passed to the Nymph people. Our magic is different than the magic you know. There's: Healing, Blessings, Hexes, Curses, Hoodoo or in-accurately Voodoo, Necromancy, Summoning, Illusion, Teleportation, Projection, and a few others…"

"What is Hoodoo, Nyx-?" (Harkon)

"That sounds Dark, Kavri…" (Ulfric) both said at the same time.

"Hoodoo is dark magic. Not good stuff, it's known between our people. But I don't like it and won't try it. Trust me, Ulfric, Father; it won't be important as no one uses it. And I especially don't. It's deep…" They nodded at my words.

"Projection, well… there's many different forms, you see, Mental Projection, Physical Projection, Psychic Projection, Telekinetic Projection, and Clairvoyant Projection. Watch-" Mental; 'This is mental projection, it means anybody I don't have a clairvoyant connection to can her me mentally.'

Physical; I shot up, and slammed Ulfric against the door, a blur in everyone's senses. "Physical- I can focus all my strength into an attack. It makes a Nymph VERY dangerous."

Psychic; I centered my mind on my hate of Valerica, my anger, the bloodlust… I sent it to Harkon and Serana. Ulfric and I watched my Father and Sister start to fume. "Psychic- I can send you emotions, thoughts and make you think their yours. I can give you hallucinations and _**N**_ightmares."

Telekinetic; I lifted a candle off of Serana's desk, and it flew into my open palm. "Telekinetic- I can move, stop, and block stuff with my mind."

I looked at the small candle sharply, and it set ablaze. I turned quickly to the lantern that is sitting on my sister's desk as well. I thought of fire… it can create warmth, it can destroy as well. I focused even more on warmth and love, and it lit peacefully. "Pyrokinetic Projection, another one. If I focus on a part of what fire can do, that I WANT it to do, I can make it happen."

Clairvoyant; "Clairvoyant- This I share with Serana as we are connected mentally and souly." I let some of my strength surge through her. I let courage flow to her heart. I let peace fill her soul. Serana hugged me tightly. She held on; and didn't let go.

"I love you, Akavryenne."

"I love you too, Serana."

After Serana let me go I stated my weariness. I used so much of my power whilst sustaining an injury. Harkon and Ulfric left, Harkon to make sure no one ate my favorite Jarl and Ulfric because he had to go back to Windhelm. I promised I would visit in a few days, when the gash healed. Looking at my leather, I realized that I had been wearing it too long, and I shouldn't sleep in the getup. So I put on a pretty satin evening dress that I decided I would sleep in. It was comfortable. I laced the ribbon, and tied a pretty and tiny knot at the bottom of the corset. (I don't know how much stuff I've found with corsets. I think it's an elven thing.

"That's pretty Kavri. I have a bunch just like it, we can share if you want, we're probably the same size, and they'd be that length on you." She pulled one out that was exactly the same, except in light baby pink. "The court would probably be frightened if we showed up to dinner in matching dresses with almost matching faces." She joked. My eyes widened if possible, and I gave her the best Joker smile I could muster. (I'm sorry, I normally reference movies. And that movie is REALLY good…)

Serana had her matching dress on in a flash, and we exited her room. The soft satin trailing slightly behind us in short trains. Serana's baby pink with my cream colored one; we must have been an interesting sight, sisters who look very much alike, our long dark -_** (for the sake of the story, Serana's hair is about mid-back length. Kavri's is waist length if I never made that apparent.)**_- Hair splayed around our shoulders and back, with Nymphic tattoos, and our matching necklaces. We must have looked like little angels amongst the Demons known as Volkihar court. Serana pulled me into a room that could be considered a library and opened a display case. She pulled out two diadems. Serana placed on my head a sliver one with emerald and onyx, looking like ivy twisting and weaving. Serana's was the same with diamonds and rubies.

"There. Now let the demons meet the angels amongst themselves."

"Aye sister." My soft Irish/Nordic brogue showing "Let the angels dance amongst the demons!" She sniggers.

"Your accent is so pretty." 'But I had to laugh so someone knew we were coming.' She added the end in my head. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, 'Tis quite amusing isn't it?" I asked laughing softly beside her.

"Lady Serana, Lady Akavryenne, good evening. How are you this fine evening?" We look to see a vampire I don't remember from gameplay.

"We are well. Thank you for asking…" The Vampire nods her head walks over towards Feran.

'Who was that?' I ask. Serana shrugs. 'That's very un-Angel-like.' She smirks. I roll my eyes. We walk down the stairs from the balcony and stop at our huge table up front.

"Ah, girls! Come sit." Harkon said with a smile. He then points to his head, making it look as if he was brushing something off his cheek. "_Can you drink blood?"_ I incline my head once with a smirk.

"Of course Father, I would be happy to dine with you." '_It's not every day you dine with the Lord of Clan Volkihar for the first time, as their Daughter….' _I project at the end. He smirks too. And then it is gone as soon as it came.

Serana and I sit down on either side of him. I sit to his right, Serana to his left. I crossed my legs carefully as to not reveal my concealed shin holsters holding my Ebony stilettos. Unlike stilettos at "home", these don't fold like pocket knives. They did however, have a longer blade and a shorter handle. I gently brushed my right shin, noticing Harkon's nervousness, and I projected to him once again.

"_I have two __concealed__ stilettos with me, don't worry. We also have my magicka and Serana's. Whatever nerves you will be okay."_ He calms at my projected words, and takes a sip from a jewel encrusted Chalice. I hungrily notice the slightly smaller silver chalice in front of me, inlaid with sapphire and garnet. I take a small sip, a taste of whatever sits inside. The normal electrifying taste of the thick red sustenance fills my mouth, but I still felt like it needed something. I sniff the air ever so slightly, silently, catching no-one's attention. Whiskey, Colovian at that too… Thanks to the incident at Helgen, I had taken a liking to the stuff. I turned, still in the chair and grabbed it. I uncork it and pour some in the bottle. Everyone's brows in the hall raises.

"What? Have you never seen this? You should try it, it's wonderful. Just don't drink all the whiskey." They start huffing and puffing about that… even if I _am_ Lord Harkon's Daughter, who am _**I **_to tell grown men what to do with liquor when I'm only a teenager? "It's very… Strong…" I add after all of their five seconds of flabbergasting. They sign and continue eating and drinking.

"If you don't mind, Lady Akavryenne, may I ask how strong?" I look up once more to see a non-sneering (At the moment) Vingalmo.

"_You_ Vingalmo, would not want to try a full cup of Colovian Whiskey with more liquor than blood. I've been drinking blood this way since I was a toddler. Here…" I walk up to him and snatch his 3 ¼ of the way empty goblet, and put 1 ¼ the fine liquor in it. "Try this?" I said making it a question, not knowing if that would be too strong for him. He sniffs it and takes a small sip. He exhales sharply, thrusting the goblet in my hands, and falls to his knees.

"_**O**__h.… My head…"_ As Vingalmo tries to regulate his -now needed- breathing, Orthjolf walks up.

"I'm a Nord, I can hold my liquor." He takes a sip the same size, and is suddenly on the floor, wheezing. I kneel down next to him, and try to keep him calm, and tell him to breathe.

(- "My beautiful liar… Why are you crying (?) on your knees?

You've crucified yourself, and now denial, is rising

Why? Why? So tell me, so tell me -how did you lose yourself at sea?

Drifting Within…So tell me – Why! Did you cast yourself away? It's such a sweet addiction, you should celebrate…"-)

"_Have you had these problems before, kinsman? Please try to give me a sign…" _ I don't know why, but it felt right to project to him. He grabbed my left hand in his and pulled it to his chest. I summoned some healing magic, and felt the warmth of rejuvenation flow. The hand on his chest shimmered gold for a moment, and then he was breathing. I sighed in relief and regulated my own breathing.

"Orthjolf… are you okay?" I asked after he breathed evenly for a moment. He nodded softly.

"Aye that I am… I am sadly allergic to Cyrodiilic imported liquor. I was not aware that was what you were drinking with M'lady. Thank you, Lady Akavryenne Nyx, for you have saved my life."

"_Thank you."_

"_Thank you." _Two people's voices said to me. I glanced towards Harkon and Serana, to see that they had projected at the same time.

I sat back down and "Dinner" resumed without a hitch, and everybody was talking and drinking happily. No arguments, no quarrels, just _Drem, peace…_ at about 4 am however, everyone hopped off to their beloved coffins, so Serana and I headed off to bed.

"Daughter." I turned to see Harkon standing there with a black and red bundle. "I know you have your own fashion, so I figured you could layer with these." He handed me what looked like a set of Royal Vampire Robes and kissed my forehead. "Rest well, child." I smiled and went up the stairs to bed.

In our room, I watched as Serana closed a drawer and shut the wardrobe putting my backpack on the dresser. I just raised a brow as she turned, took my set of royal vampire robes, and my satin black skirt, and put them on the dresser as well. "I unpacked your things for you, you shouldn't need to worry about any sizes or anything." I thanked her and put my diadem on top of my clothes. We climbed onto the soft bed, and closed our eyes, already half asleep.

_**Author's Notice**__**- Hello! It's **__**T**__**he**__**R**__**aven1428 once again! (Lol) and I am back with a bang and a new chappie… I was away from my computer thanks to the early stages of the disease every FanFiction Author hates known as Writer's Block. Yes well, I've torn that Jersey barrier down with a hatchet! When I wrote this on my phone, I didn't realize how long it was, and have had to split Chapter Eight, "Dead Memories" in HALF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm just kidding with you, I'm not going to freak out… but please to those who are reading, review and follow and all of that good stuff! Reviews are worth their amount in gold to me! Yes, GOLD… now, part two is going to get interesting….So! Grab some popcorn, gummy bears, soda pop, Doritos and all the junk food in your pantry, (I'm just kidding, I don't need all of you getting sick…) and hold on!**_


	9. Something To Remind You (When I'm Gone)

_Mythic Blood Chapter Nine_

_Something To Remind You (When I'm Gone)_

_**Hey! It's another Chapter! Look at that… nine. We're at chapter NINE already People! Whoo! Okay, so chapter eight was originally longer, since I wrote it on my phone while I was away for the previous holiday… So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Festivus! Happy New Year! If you review I will give you virtual cookies… alright now onto the story, it will start escalate because Kavri- **_

_**Akavryenne- **__Raven! Don't you dare tell them anything! I will hex you to Coldharbour! _

_**Raven-**__ Okay! Okay! Nevermind, guess they'll have to read to find out!_

_**Kavri- **__Yes they will. And why are we having this conversation? I am a figure of your imagination and Skyrim save games._

_**Raven-**__ Sure you are Kavri, sure you are, this conversation is being typed by the person that made you up in her twisted mind because she wants to._

_**Akavryenne- GET ON WITH IT RAVEN! **_

_**T**__**he**__**R**__**aven1428-**__ The Raven is out! *Jumps out of a hidden window batman style*_

_**Akavri- *Sigh***_

_**Battle Royale will ensue folks! This is my first time writing a full out **__**BATTLE**__**.**_

_**-Morning-**_

I woke up, still in my sister's tight hug. I turnedmy head and looked at her. 'Time to wake up Ana, it's "Morning"….' Serana's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly down at me.

"'Ello love, top o' the morn'" I said in a fake brogue. She snorted and shook her head at my jesting.

"You're funny Nyx, Lets hurry; we have to be present at breakfast." I shot out of bed, and put on the top and corset of the Royal Vampire "Robes", my satin maxi skirt, my "Dark Brotherhood" heeled boots, adjusting the stilettos, and my dual Daedric daggers at each hip. I didn't put on the long, sweeping cloak, as I would be staying inside. I adjusted my diadem, and magically braided the top layer of my hair, with pulled back, and in seconds had a fish-tail, waist length braid at my back. I pulled my necklace out of my shirt and was ready to face the Demons once Again, to skirt A Dance with Death.

I turned towards my sister and Serana whistled lowly. "You look good, N… I gotta say it." She had on the top half of the Royal Vampire Robes like I did, and a tight leather mini-skirt with leather pants and heeled Vampire Boots. "I found these in the wardrobe." She handed me Wedgeheeled vampire boots_. _Two inches tall, the maximum height for heels, (For me anyway) and I quickly threw them on sliding my stilettos in the tight bootstraps.

'Let us Dance with our Demons so that we may be victorious in our battle with what tempts us.'

We walked to our table in the front of the hall resuming our usual places at our Father's sides. 'Good morning Father. Hope you rested well.'

"Good Morning my Daughters." I smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"'Ello Father, Top O' the Morn'. Hope you rested well." I said, once again, in my fake accent making it heavy and thick. Harkon raised a brow and turned my head as well as people close enough to hear. I shook my head and mouthed 'Don't ask.' He nodded and turned back to slowly sipping his goblet.

I looked at mine and sniffed it at its interesting scent wafting to me, to find Colovian Whiskey already added in. I smirked. Time for some laughs…"D' we 'ave ah bartend'r 'ere Father? There's Colovi'n Whiskeey al'eady in 'ere." People who could hear the fake accent (EVERYONE) raised some brows and turned some heads.

"Whaat, 'Choo never 'ear some'ne" (pronounced like summon) "Witch'a brogue? Honestly." And I kept sipping from my goblet.

"No, my child there is no bartender… I had the Thrall-Master make a barrel of blood and whiskey for you. I assumed you would enjoy that." Harkon finally replied.

I snigger. "Thank you Father, fine whiskey is _Fine _gift. But, assuming makes an arse out of you and me." Serana starts laughing like a hyena, almost falling out of her chair/Throne-Of-Awesomesauceness- Thingy.

Harkon looked at me like I spoke Latin, which I can. "I'm sorry?" I rolled my eyes and Feran handed me a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil and I wrote;

_Assume_

"The real saying is 'Assuming makes an _ass_ out of you and me'. Watch-_"_

_**Assume **__= Ass+U+Me_

I then raised my eyebrow at him as if to say, 'See?'

_Harkon _then bursts out laughing and the whole court stops and stares at me.

"What 'choo starin' at? Nev'r seen men laugh? Go back to your drinks!" The fake accent made it's reappearance at everyone staring, roughing up my voice. Serana, who had almost recovered from when I had said assuming makes arses out of people, was now on the floor, holding herself as if she was going to die of laughter, and Harkon slid out of his and landed on his arse, and suddenly I was laughing too. Has the Joker appeared with laughing gas or something?

Serana was laughing at the irony, Harkon was laughing for the heck of it, and I was laughing because _they were laughing. They were being humane._

"Are you three alright…?" I look up, still cackling; to see Vingalmo looking at us with worry lightly grazing his eyes.

"Yes! Vingalmo we're fine! Can we not laugh for the sake of Laughter? It is the sweetest if Music's! Com' on Vingalmo _laugh! Laugh, Eat, Drink and Be Merry! Be Merry Men and Wom'n! Enjoy your existence!" I say, clearly, and almost creepily cheery. And for a day (Night) we were happy, drunken (for a few of us), merry, laughing, (Food eating even, actual food!) Vampires. Powerful immortal men and women, just being humane… And we enjoyed it. _

Serana who was obviously drunk stumbled into me, and would have fallen had I not caught her. I, NOT drunk used all my strength to rush her to our room, and my handy telekinesis opened the door. I tucked Serana in, and "Magicked" on a satin dress to sleep in for both of us. Serana's a light sky blue, mine was a light lilac.

"…. Mm …." She groaned. Using a strong Healing Spell, I sent away the hangover. She would be a little worn out for awhile, but she would be okay. She started to breathe more evenly, and she sighs lightly. Her eyes open and immediately find me.

"Thanks, Sister. I don't think _either_ of us would sleep well if you hadn't fixed that." She sat up a couple of inches and stopped.

"You're going to be worn out for awhile. You should have a small cup of blood with no alcohol though. And a tiny bit of tea leaves crushed in it too. I'll get it though, you are to stay in bed, and you are now my temporary charge. I'm going to magically lock the door so no drunken Vampires interrupt your healing, okay?" When she nodded, I flashed off to the thrall-master. There was, when I got there, a child sized cup sitting on a table with dried tea leaves next to it. When I looked away, I saw the thrall master standing there idly watching me.

"Is this anyone's, before I decide to take it and run?" in an eighth of a breath, the thrall-master stood in front of me with a small tray of dry tea leaves, two cups, and a pitcher of blood. He handed it to me, and I mouthed a thank you. He simply inclined his head once, with a hand over his heart.

When I returned to my sister, she was half-asleep, and clammy. I poured her a tiny bit of the thick red liquid and her eyes snapped open, once _G_olden, now like _B_loodstains. She reached for the cup, her fingertips just brushing it. I sat next to her and pulled her head in my lap. "You need to sit up big sister." I helped her sip at the blood, holding the small cup to her lips. She made little whimpering noises here and there, but when she was finished the amount I gave her she pouted. I poured her some more, with the tea leaves in it this time. She was much more… herself… after she had finished the second cup.

"Thanks, Kavri. I wouldn't have gone through that well without your help." She hugged me and I started to sing.

"_**S**__o this is it, I say goodbye, To this chapter of my ever changing life… And there's mistakes, And the path is long… And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone. __**S**__o when the day comes in and the sun won't touch my face, tell the one's who cared enough that I finally left this place…_

_**T**__hat's been so cold-look at my face, All the stories it will tell I can't erase. __**T**__he road is long, just one more song, A little something to remind you when I'm gone, when I'm gone…_

_**T**__he road to Hell, along the way, is paved with good intentions so they say… And some believe, that no good deed goes unpunished or so it seems. So when the day come in the sun won't touch my face, tell the one's who cared enough that I finally left this place_

_**T**__hat's been so cold-look at my face, all the stories it will tell I can't erase. __**T**__he road is long, just on more song, A little something to remind you when I'm gone, when I'm gone…_

_**S**__o this is it, I say goodbye to this chapter of my ever changing life… And there's mistakes, And the path was long… And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone.__**"**_

I looked down to notice that she was asleep, and I gently put her head on a pillow. I poured myself a small amount of blood, and chugged the smooth red liquid. Noticing the pitcher was now empty, I figured I could return to the Thrall-Master and ask him what he would like me to do with it. I opened the door, and a battered, bruised, and _bleeding_ Harkon stumbled in.

"Nyx! Thank goodness, you're here. Vi-Vin.. Galmo he-…" Before Harkon could hit the floor he was in my arms, the pitcher and tray floated to an end-table and I placed my father onto the bed next to my sister.

"Lady Akavryenne! Please open the door!" Orthjolf's voice carried into the room. The door, to the Vampire's shock, opened by itself, and he suddenly closed and locked it with a key. I raised a brow as a heavily breathing, Feran had teleported himself in.

"K-Kavri… Vingalmo,… He tried to kill.. us all. We saw Lord Harkon go in your direction, and we figured we should tell you. The rest of the court is paralyzed or in cages with the thralls." My eyes didn't widen, I didn't panic. I waved my hands and my leather armor was on, all of my hidden knives now displayed. With my eased breathing, my crescent pendant slightly wavered.

"Well Vingalmo hasn't met the wrath of The Ayleid Duchess of Moonshadow, Champion of Azura." Coming up with the title was easy. I have always felt at peace at dusk and dawn. And I had loved Azura's quest during gameplay.

Their eyes showed no emotion, but Harkon's reaction did. "As in… Azura's realm? The Garden of Roses? The City of Silver?" I nodded.

I walked through the door without so much as a FEIM and walked over to the balcony. Vingalmo was there, but who was with him, scared me.

"Akavryenne! My love! You've been hiding too long! Sing to me Angel!" I looked to Vingalmo, seeing as I felt the Ayleid magick around me shift and grow. He had Nymphic symbols drawn all over him. _Vingalmo! I should have known. _Truth was, Vingalmo was my 'Brother' James. The man that was with him had passed out on the stairs to the balcony. I would deal with him later. First, I needed to say hello to "_Brother Dearest"_.

"Well, well, _brother_… look how far you've fallen! Kneeling to another Lord, instead of other kneeling before you!" I've done this before. I always played the "Evil" one…. Think of Thor, The Avengers, Thor: The Dark World; we were like Thor and Loki. He was the _Golden One_ and I was the _Other One, the Differ… _"You, an Immortal amongst Men! Well look _my brother!_ Look who's King of the Mountain! See who wins! This time James, this time I sit on top! _This time there is a Throne that I am worthy of! _And it's me who sits upon it- _Not YOU! All others will bow before me and you will be one of them. When I, who has been NOTHING! A shadow BELOW you. _Now look where I am brother, see how the Golden Child has fallen…." I used some of my illusion skills to make fifty copies of myself, appearing suddenly while I turned the real me invisible, and crept up behind him.

The ebony dagger that James had used against me had looked like appeared out of thin air at his side. I plunged it down into his left shoulder just missing his un-beating heart, just as he once done upon me.

"It's me, - I swear." I whispered in his ear, partially quoting , (Halestorm) and I watched his 'Soul' fade away as I ended a lifetime's worth of pain- slitting his throat as I turned him towards me, so he could see my face. It would be the last thing he saw, before his soul rotted in the Void.

I looked towards the balcony to see Harkon, his eyes as big as mine. "_That was your brother? Serana's brother?"_

I shook my head. "He was my "_Adoptive_" brother. He betrayed the rest of us…"

"How did Vin- _James_ betray you, my Daughter?"

"Dagger to the Heart. Twice." I showed him the _'X' _scar over my heart.

"Akavryenne! My lovely Akavryenne!" I turned to see _him_, clearly disoriented, and Gibb slapped him (NCIS) hardly, knocking him out. The Thrall-Master appeared and took him away.

"Wow. Remind me NOT to tick _you_ off." Well, that's not exactly what a un-stupored Serana said, but we might have younger minds, parents, or teenagers not allowed to handle heavily explicit content, that's totally what she said.

"Thanks Serana. Want to do something today? Explore? Read, Write, Sing? Scare people? Prank them? I like the most of the latter options. But whatever you want to do is fine with me." she nodded and waved me over.

She grabbed my hand and we ran to our room. I put on my leather leggings, Vampire wedge boots that came over my knee and stopped 3 ½ inches below my hip joint; slipped my stilettos in, a midnight/royal blue blouse with skin-tight sleeves, but the rest of it was as "puffy" as normal; my leather gauntlets; and placed my daggers at their usual place at my thigh holsters, which were strapped to a thin leather belt. Serana wore Royal Vampire robes with a silver blouse, and no weird gauntlet, lace-up things you see in game, so the sleeves slightly belled out. "Looking sharp Sera." She smirked.

"Valerica had a Courtyard to the side of the Castle, you see. I think we should check it for draugr and gargoyles. Father plans to imprison her there for the time being. She's still knocked out cold. Someone needs to see if it's safe. We can clear it and keep any baubles and trinkets." She explains to me. Yeah, there were definitely said monsters in said place.

I nodded and pulled on my black cloak, and fastened it with my brooch. 'Let's go.' I said. Serana fastened her cloak just as our door opened.

'Going somewhere, Girls?' Harkon's head asked us.

'Undercroft.' I mouthed back, understanding his want of silence.

'First you must go through a ritual to become a Daughter of Coldharbour. Come with me.' I followed him with Serana slowly trailing after us.

'I was born into the Volkihar family. I am a Vampire. I have venom in my veins. Wouldn't I be _born_ a Daughter of Coldharbour?' I asked.

'We must summon Lord Molag Bal to claim you as one of his. Then you will be, as you were born with pure Vampire blood.' Ah, that makes sense…. I must have projected it as when we reached the Chapel Door, he nodded. We entered the Chapel, and there it was. With blood pouring like a fountain, in all its glory, the Shrine of Molag Bal stood.

"**Lord Molag Bal, as your proud servants and children we summon you, so a child of the Night, can be claimed in your eternal embrace…**" Harkon said and bowed, with Serana following suit. But I stood, proud and strong, ready…

"_**Ah, yes…. Valerica was foolish to hide this one from me. Akavryenne Nyx of The Volkihar Clan,… you are different. You- predator amongst prey, A Wolf amongst Lambs… Swear your loyalty, and all will be,… Forgiven."**_ The alluring voice, Molag Bal, said to me. Sounds just as he's voiced too.

"_**In Immortality and Beyond I serve you, My Lord. I will kill in your name, and Reap the Souls of the Weak to your plane of Coldharbour.**_" I spoke in Ancient Nymphic.

"_**Ah, a Nymphic Child in my service. And a pure-blooded one at that… Your powers will be great, young one. From here on, you are Lady Alyxstraszahe Nyx of the Volkihar Clan. Akavryenne- Ancient Reign, is just that; Mortal, and Weak, fragile and Dead." **_Molag replied in the Nymph language. Alyxstraszahe was the name of the Nymphic Queen of the Hunt, a servant of Hircine. Interesting that the Lord of the Vampires would name one of his children after a child of the Father of Werewolves. I felt a tingle, and noticed that instead of Nymphic Symbols gracing my arms, it was black thorn-ed ivy; starting at my hands, and weaved up my arms to just the top of my upperarms, and parting to all coil and weave around my whole back, and weave in a Celtic-Love-Knot like pattern. I could see it as if it were a picture infront of me, just showing my bare arms and bare back. I was suddenly on my back. The tattoo must have been a vision as I realized my vision had changed.

"Are you okay N? You're a Daughter of Coldharbour right? He claimed you? We couldn't understand a word that passed between you, we could see your lips move, and then you passed out…" Serana's mouth shot off like a bullet- fast. I nodded. "Oh Yay!" Serana picked me up, and hugged me. When I was right on my feet again, energy and Magicka surged through me. I could feel more muscle as I instinctively flexed my arms slightly.

I have always been lithe and athletic, mind you; but any of my little figure that wasn't muscle became muscle. I went from Lithe and Strong and Athletic to- Strong, Muscley, Athletic, Lithe-'er' and Curvy. Yes. Curvy. I'm a girl, Whatcha' expect? Chopped Liver? Scar Tissue? Foreign Disease that Probably Doesn't Exist? Good Luck with that, Sherlock.

'Alyxstraszahe. That is what Lord Molag has declared me.' Serana nodded. I didn't tell Harkon. He called me Nyx anyway. "So,… wanna clear a croft a' Walkers and Stone?" (Yes. The Walking Dead. Don't get me started…)

"Walkers?" Harkon asks.

"Draugr. I would know them as Walkers. Long story…" He 'Ahh-ed' at my explanation, nodding.

"Alright. Let's Go."

_**Notic from **__**T**__**he**__**R**__**aven1428- Hello all 420 of You! Lol, random number… Alright. I have Decided that "**__**Mythic Blood**__**" will be twelve Chapters long, as I alreay have an Idea for a Sequel. And A third part as well. It will be known together as "**__**The Nympic Blood Trilogy**__**" as goes-**_

_**Mythic Blood**_

_**Wolf Blood**__**and….**_

_**Dovah Blood**_

_**Akavryenne, now Alyxstraszahe, will unfortunatley be going to Solsthiem in Part 3. Part Two, I cannot release any information on as it will spoil the last three chapters of Mythic Blood. And SERIOUSLY?! Over about 400 of you people have seen/read this and there has not been ONE single review. Honestly. Tell me if you love it, and if there's something you don't like- TELL ME. I want to know. And being as that is, Chapter Ten will not go up until I have FIVE -5- reviews. Or you know, until I get impatient. Or if I finish Mythic Blood. Thanks-**_

_**T**__**he**__**R**__**aven**_


End file.
